wixtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynx
Lynx was first introduced in Lost Pt. 12. He was a scientist with special powers. Biography Lynx, at an unknown point in time married a wife and had a child. He met an alien who he became his friend. After one visit, he killed his family because he thought that a knife was a toy and killing was playing. Lynx then made his own company hiring his trusty assistant Taylor. He then met Jeff and Emma, who gave him their child for testing. The child was Core and Lynx experimented on him and his mind, making him a soldier that would kill the alien. Some years later he took Lucy from Jeff and Emma, experimenting on her. Lynx the discussed with Taylor if she is suitable for these powers. He then calls her parents and tells them the risks of the procedure. They agree. Taylor then asks Lynx what this is for and Lynx lies that it is for defense only. Taylor then informs everyone that Lucy is waking up. After that they zap her to further push her powers to the limit. Then Taylor tells Lynx that Lucy is ready to get out. Lynx then tells Taylor that he should call in the agents. Jeff then gets a call from Emma. Lynx then tells Jeff to stop talking through the phone. Taylor then introduces the agents to Lynx. 1 of the agents opened the container. Lucy then asked Jeff, about how could he do this. Lucy the beats up Jeff with her new powers. When an agent stops her, Lynx commands the agents to take Jeff to their hospital. Lynx takes Lucy to a containment room. After that Lynx boots up the computer. Lynx then discovers that they can see her thoughts. When he discovers that Jeff let her out they start arguing. Jeff then punches Lynx. After that Lucy grabbed Jeff and tied him up with her mind powers. She mocked him that he was not supposed to escape and how ridicilous this is. When Lucy and Lynx leave, Lucy asks Lynx if he wants to be hit in the face again meanwhile kicking him in the face. Core then comes and Lynx assumes that he is looking for Lucy. An agent then goes to inform Lynx that Lucy is communicating with Ella. He asks Lucy if she cares to explain. She responds with a no, but Core offers some insight. He then uses his mind powers and gashes out a LOT of Lynx's blood. Lynx is taken into their hospital and has to get new blood. Years later, he goes to the void to visit Ella. She loses her memory again, so he tells her about an adress where she should meet him. Lynx then zaps Ella's mind, and then mind controlling her. Lynx commands Ella to beat up Core. Lynx then tells Taylor the motive, about the alien that killed his family. Lynx then gets mind powers himself, and attacks Lucy, but Ella stops him. The series ends on a cliffhanger and we never find out what happened next. Trivia * Lynx looks very similar to The Psychiatrist. * Lynx is very similar to Papa from Stranger Things. Category:Characters Category:Lost (Series) Characters Category:Antagonists